Tuo Sen
Tuo Sen is an Ancient God and one of Wang Lin's primary antagonists for most of the series. In the cave world, he is considered to be a royal Ancient God. This is because when Ye Mo founded his branch of the Ancient Clan in the cave world, he possessed a very pure bloodline. However, in comparison to the true Ancient Clan in the Immortal Astral Continent, his bloodline could only be considered slightly above common at best. Background In the past, Tu Si forcefully practiced the dangerous Flowing Ink Transformation Divine Technique in an attempt to break through to the legendary 9-Star stage. This resulted in him experiencing cultivation deviation and it allowed his inner devil, Tuo Sen, to devour his origin soul and take over the control of his body. However, Tu Si managed to seal him inside his cave which later came to be known as the Land of the Ancient God. History Book Three Wang Lin entered the Land of the Ancient God located inside the Chaotic Broken Stars in the Sea of Devils on Planet Suzaku. There, he met a sealed Tuo Sen and after outwitting him, and with a bit of help from Tu Si's Moongazer Serpent, he stole part of the Tu Si's inheritance of knowledge. However, Tuo Sen obtained the entire inheritance of power. Book Five Afterwards, Tuo Sen sent an avatar that was at the peak of Ascendant to kill Wang Lin while the cultivators of Suzaku were fighting for control of the Cultivation Planet Crystal. Fortunately, Mo Zhi appeared and saved Wang Lin from Tuo Sen's avatar. Book Eight Over one thousands years later, Wang Lin gave the cultivators of Allheaven and Corpse Sect information regarding the sealed Tuo Sen inside the Land of the Ancient God. There, Tuo Sen made his Ancient Qi cultivator followers kill most of the weaker invaders while he fought Master Lu Fu. He also absorbed a sealed Master Wuji into one of his Ancient God stars. Book Nine Finally, in the span of the next century, he broke his seal and escaped from the Land of the Ancient God. After escaping, he killed tens of thousands of Allheaven cultivators, seriously injured the Azure Dragon Divine Emperor, sealed the Brilliant Void Realm's Ancestor, Lu Yundao, in one of his stars, destroyed the Brilliant Void Realm, seriously injured Mu Bingmei, killed quite a few members of the Corpse Sect, and then left the Alliance after talking to Qing Lin. After Wang Lin entered the Outer Realm, Tuo Sen immediately sensed his aura and rushed towards him. He pursued Wang Lin for a long time before the latter stopped near a Moon Devourer Clan branch and the two fought. During the climax of the battle, Tuo Sen suddenly escaped as Fourth Concubine used a spell on him to attempt to bind his will. Later, inside Ye Mo's Ancient Tomb, Tuo Sen battled with Wang Lin in Ye Mo's throne room. Wang Lin used the energy from Ye Mo's inheritance to battle a much stronger Tuo Sen on equal grounds. After receiving Ye Mo's inheritance, Wang Lin became much stronger and managed to defeat Tuo Sen. However, Wang Lin still gave up his bit of inheritance of knowledge he got from Tu Si to Tuo Sen as he had already obtained a much stronger Ye Mo's inheritance. However, Wang Lin informed him that obtaining the entire inheritance might backfire as it might be Tu Si's backup plan in case something went wrong while practicing the dangerous Flowing Ink Transformation Divine Technique. Book Eleven After Wang Lin exited the Cave's Dong Lin Sect, he entered the Fourth Flower among the Five Flowers Eight Doors after hearing Tuo Sen's roar from within it. He then realized that the Fourth Flower was connected to Ye Mo's Ancient Tomb. Wang Lin opened the Tomb and inside he found Tuo Sen who had attained Tu Si's complete inheritance. In fact, Wang Lin believed that this "Tuo Sen" was actually 50% Tuo Sen while the other 50% was Tu Si. He helped Wang Lin seal the Sovereign's soul to summon the Yi Si Puppet. He also held off Old Ghost Zhan and Vermillion Bird General and Black Tortoise General while Wang Lin entered the Tomb to obtain Ye Mo's complete inheritance. Afterwards, he bid farewell to Wang Lin and chose to stay back in the Cave World instead of reincarnating in the Immortal Astral Continent. Trivia * While Tuo Sen is considered to be a royal Ancient God in the cave world, he is only slightly above average at most in the Immortal Astral Continent. This is due to his bloodline being derived directly from Ye Mo, who although was a royal Ancient Clansmen in the Immortal Astral Continent, was not a very pure one. Since all the other members of the Ancient Clan in the Immortal Astral Continent are tied directly to the Ancient Ancestor, their bloodlines, especially the royals like Ye Dao and Ji Du, are much higher than his. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient God Category:Ancient Clan Category:Alive Category:Sea of Devils Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Alliance Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World